


[podfic] An Apology of Sorts

by erica_schall



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon, the stars, and a bottle of whisky. Sometimes things work out for the best, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] An Apology of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Apology of Sorts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34182) by Kinukitty. 



> betaed by Dodificus

  
  
cover art by the amazing cybel

Download: [mp3 (14 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122014011301.zip) or [m4b (12 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122014011302.zip) / alternate link: [mp3 (14 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hm1xqw75l5dt5h7/An_Apology.mp3)

or stream it: [here](https://app.box.com/s/utn4g5mby9hbdknyx45n)


End file.
